Paisley Evans
"Life is short. Make it great. Let nothing take you down." - Paisley to her girls. Paisley Astrid Evans ''(Nee Halliwell)'' '''is a witch and is the mother of the Legacy Charmed Ones; Pax, Peri, and PJ Evans, as well as the older sister of Jo Halliwell. She is also the wife of Ross Evans and is known for being an Ice Queen. Being a Warren witch and the mother of the Charmed Ones, Paisley has always been known for being a very unique witch often known as a superwitch. Her wiccan powers are focused on snow and ice; the ability of cyrokinesis, the opposite ability of her sister. Besides this she also has the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying. Paisley is a decedent of the Warren and Halliwell family line of witches dating back to the original Charmed Ones, and Melinda Warren. '''History Early Life Paisley Evans was born as Paisley Halliwell on June 28, 2056 at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to Warren witch Pippa Halliwell and David Black, as the couple's first child. After her birth, Paisley was given a typical Halliwell Wiccaning which was proceeded by her Ancestor Penny "Grams" Halliwell. For the first five years of her life, Paisley didn't seem to show any sign of having any powers until she accidentally iced both a demon and the dining room after being attacked revealing herself to being a very powerful young witch. However after first using her powers, Paisley didn't seem to have any control and began using her powers without meaning too leading her to be taken to magic school for a few months to gain control over her powers. At the same time Paisley was was given a whitelighter, a family friend DJ Morris and quickly became friends with his descendants Leo and Camryn Morris. At the age of thirteen in 2066, Paisley got her wish when she welcomed her baby sister Phoenix Johanna Halliwell into the world, named after one of her ancestors. Paisley seemed to dote on her little sister, having always wanted a younger sibling, and she was also the first to nickname her sister "Jo" since Jo hated the name Phoenix. By the time Paisley was hitting her teens, she was a well known student with her being a popular young girl and was heavily involved in her school, with her being the class President three years in a row, Homecoming Queen, captain of the Cheerleading squad, and involving herself in multiple clubs throughout her four years in high school. At fifteen, Paisley began dating her first boyfriend Leo Morris. She was also a very successful young witch with her powers of cyrokinesis developing into atmokinesis being able to create snow and ice. After graduating from high school with honors, Paisley having gained a partial scholarship due to cheerleading moves to Boston and begins studying at Boston University. Whilst in her second year at school Paisley met Ross Evans and soon fell in love with him with the two eventually moving into Paisley's ancestral home and getting married. By winter of 2075, Paisley was pregnant with their first child Paxton Melinda "Pax" Halliwell born in the spring of May 2, 2076. She later introduced Pax into the Halliwell family with a wiccaning. In November 16, 2078 the pair gave birth to their second daughter and child Persephone Charlotte "Peri" Halliwell and like with her sister she was given a wiccaning introducing her into the Halliwell family. At that time their eldest Pax, then two began showing signs of having powers with her being telekinetic. Pax's use of powers at such an early age did frighten Paisley as no Halliwell since her great grandmother had been able to access their powers at such a young age. By Peri's second birthday, Paisley noted that she also appeared to have powers when she began screaming and saying things that later came true. Not long after discovering her second daughter's powers Paisley discovered she was yet again pregnant. However in October 2081, a heavily pregnant was left destroyed when Ross was killed whilst saving Paisley from a fireball. Not being able to to cope with the death of her husband, Paisley changed both her elder daughters names from Halliwell to Evans and made a plan to bind her children's powers after her youngest is born. Despite her plan Paisley had a lot of opposition from Jo and their mother about binding the girls powers. On Halloween night of 2081 Paisley went into early labor and ended up giving birth to her newborn daughter in the Halliwell Manor with the help of her mother and sister and naming her Phoebe Johanna Evans named for her husband and sister. The day after PJ was born Paisley gave her daughter a Halliwell wiccaning wanting her to be introduced into the Halliwell family. On November 2, 2081, Paisley against her family's wishes bound her girls powers, used a spell to mask her and her children from being found and left San Francisco without telling anyone leaving only a contact number. New Life After leaving her family in San Francisco Paisley moved with her daughters back to her old life in Boston. Appearance Paisley s known for being a gorgeous girl and the complete opposite in appearance to her sister Jo. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Paisley is a very beautiful woman with a heart shaped face, moss green eyes and long dark brown hair which has become blonder the older she has gotten and tends to change a lot depending on her moods. She is standing at 5'4" an inch smaller than her younger sister and has a slightly curvaceous body with a slim and athletic figure due to cheerleading and running. Paisley also wears a light dose of make-up to compliment her pale skin. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Paisley can be described as classy-sexy, with professional tones. On a regular day, her outfits are casual or casual chic, with several pieces accenting her mood. She is often seen in jeans and a nice blouse, although she can be seen wearing dresses or skirts. Although she can also be seen as dressed up when she needs to put on some effort with unique dresses. Her clothes seem to be a big part of her identity. Other than her clothes, Paisley also wears her a green emerald wedding ring as well as a silver Triquettra pendent with her girls' names engraved on the inside of the pendent. Personality Paisley was initially believed to be a childish, party girl, although she was later found to have a sensitive side, both kindhearted, strong-headed, selfless and more mature than originally believed. She is very intelligent and highly protective of her family especially her daughters as well as having the typical Halliwell traits of stubbornness and sarcasm both of which Paisley uses as her biggest defenses. Having also inherited the Halliwell temper, Paisley can be very intimidating and people tend to listen to her when she talks with the only one able to talk her down being Jo and to her extent her girls. As she grows older Paisley becomes motherly, sassy, quick-thinking and headily independent which was shown when she left her home and bound her children's powers. She can be bossy, holding herself to a high-standard and appears to be resilient. Although despite her resiliency Paisley often feels a lot of guilt in her life from her husband's death to abandoning and leaving her sister and mother, especially after her mother gets ill. However she is not as trusting as her girls, and doesn't change her mind easily, never willing to admit when she is wrong. Known for being a super-witch, Paisley has a creative mind and a good memory with the ability to come up with a quick spell when the need arrived, and despite her powers she is a very warm woman. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and is relentless in trying to prove herself right. Paisley has a bit of a rocky relationship with her eldest daughter Pax, though she is also very close with the older. She is also extremely close with her younger two daughters Peri, and PJ, and loved spending all her time with the girls. Paisley also knowing she was going to die put her affairs in order, unbound her girls powers and let herself die. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Cyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate cold and ice. ** Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. * Levitation: The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; Priya has been trained hand to hand combat. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of her life, Priya has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * Occupation: d Romantic Life Ross Evans ''' Ross is Paisley's mortal late husband. Having first met Ross during her second year of college, Paisley initially hated him easily being annoyed by his personality although with time she learned that the hate she felt for Ross wasn't hate but lust. Over two years the pair went from hating one another to falling in love with one another as Paisley eventually told Ross that she was a witch. After revealing her nature to Ross, he initially struggled with it however after he saved Paisley from a demon attack he decided he wanted to spend his life with her and the two soon got married. Having moved back to live in the Halliwell manor Paisley eventually got pregnant with their first of three daughters with Paxton Melinda Halliwell being born on May 2, 2076. The pair went on to become pregnant twice more with them having Persephone Charlotte Halliwell and Phoebe Johanna Evans. However during her pregnancy with PJ in 2081, Ross was killed in a demon attack whilst trying to protect the girls. Paisley's grief caused her to change both her own and the girls' surnames to Evans and after PJ was born she bound the girls' powers and left San Francisco to go live in Boston with the girls. It is believed by both Paisley and Jo, that Ross was Paisley's soulmate and her one true love and that his dying left a lasting impression on her as both a witch and mother. '''Other Relationships * Leo Morris: Leo Morris was Paisley's first love and her high school sweetheart. The two dated for three years from the time she was fifteen until she left for college with the two having a very mutual break up. Both Leo and Paisley eventually married other people and both have now passed away. Relationships Family Jo Halliwell Jo Halliwell is Paisley's baby sister and her closest friend. Growing up Paisley had always wanted a baby brother or sister and she was infatuated when she became the older sister of Jo when she was thirteen. From the moment Jo was born Paisley made a promise that she would always protect Jo from harm and in return Jo was one of the few people that could argue with Paisley and whom she was more than likely to listen too with Jo being her confidant. She also spent a lot of time teaching Jo to use her powers. However like all sisters Paisley and Jo do have their problems especially after Paisley against Jo's advise bound her kids' powers and left the Halliwell name and family for good. The sisters have only talked to each other once in seventeen years after that which was after their mother died and they inherited their respective businesses from their mother. Although Paisley despite her guilt for leaving Jo is also still very protective over her with her having sacrificed herself to save both Jo and her daughters' from a fate she herself was already destined for. After her death Paisley left a note for Jo apologizing for everything and asking her to help guide and protect the girls. Etymology * Paisley: As well as being a town in the Scottish Lowlands and a former Roman fort, this is also the name given to a type of fabric and is probably derived from the Latin basilica meaning 'church'. * Evans: A surname of Welsh, and possibly Cornish, origin. Within Wales it is the fifth most common surname and is the tenth most common in England. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 48th-most common surname. Evans is of Welsh origin. In its anglicised form the name means "son of Evan". Regarding its Welsh roots, it is a derivative of the name Ifan, a cognate of John. In the Welsh language, the f'' produces the ''v sound; Ifan (Ivan) became Evan. The similarity to the Slavic name Ivan is not accidental, as the latter is a cognate of John too. In the Welsh language the patronymic "ab Evan" resulted in the anglicized surname "Bevan", which is also common in Wales. Trivia * Paisley was given her name from a list of 50 p names and was also named after her ancestor Astrid. * Piper Halliwell is Paisley's great grandmother. Category:Characters